


the time you lost

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Depression wanks are definitely a thing.





	the time you lost

It used to feel good. There used to be pleasure in this. There used to be something behind it, some meaning besides stripping his skin raw and punishing his body with a thudding heart beating too fast and burning lungs. 

Phil's on the other side of the door. 

Phil can hear. Dan makes sure of it. He's punishing them both for a crime no one committed. He had porn on earlier, but the battery on his laptop died and he couldn't be bothered to plug it in. 

He knows Phil won't come in. No matter how much Dan calls out, they both know it's not an invitation. 

His wrist aches. He pauses, squeezes tight around the head of his cock. He squeezes until his knuckles turn white, an aching kind of restriction. He's sweating and the entire bed reeks. He hasn't left it in days except to piss. It's not a bad day. It's not a bad week. It's just bad; he is bad. Everything about this is bad, feels bad, inside and out. 

Phil's going to get tired of waiting behind a closed door. Phil's going to get tired of Dan being like this. He's going to leave. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but it will happen. Dan's never been more sure of anything. 

He starts to stroke again. Hard, fast, brutal. His wrist still hurts. His balls ache. His skin feels red and chafed, like it's radiating heat. 

He finishes with a shudder, out of nowhere. There's no pleasure in the pulsing, just a burst of feeling that's overwhelming in how awful it feels. 

There's mess everywhere. He's so empty. 

He turns into his pillow and cries.


End file.
